In The Strangest Places
by GamesandShit
Summary: Love can be found in the strangest places. Starts off as an AU version of Season 2 episode 11. The ships are YangxNeo and BlakexF!OC Rated M for language, and smutty goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES! It's been a while, but I'm finally writing again. Anyways, this story takes place as my version of RWBY season 2 episode 11. There's a lot of spoilers in the beginning, so if you haven't watched the episode yet, go watch it right the fuck now. The fuck train has no brakes.**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang dropped into the train car. They had to stop this train. If they didn't, the Grimm would get into the city. Racing forward, they saw the door to the next train car. That's when a flash of pink, brown, and white descended from above. Neo, the girl from the highway chase appeared before them.

"I got this, you guys go ahead!" Yang yelled, firing a shot in Neo's general direction.

Blake and Weiss sprinted for the door, quickly entering the next train car. Now alone with Neo, Yang spoke;

"Do you remember the plan?"

"I remember the plan perfectly, love"

Neo was a mute, but her soft voice could be heard inside of your head whenever she wished to speak. The plan that Yang and Neo had formulated involved Yang 'incapacitating' and 'capturing' Neo. Then it would be revealed to the rest of team RWBY (though not Roman or Cinder) that Neo had been on their side all along, only working with Roman due to blackmail and threats.

"Alright, then let's not waste time, we've got a train to stop." Yang said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs to slip onto Neo's wrists to complete the 'hostage' look.

"Oh my, it's just like last Friday," Neo's voice spoke in Yang's head, "only these cuffs aren't exactly fuzzy, and this isn't exactly your bed."

Yang blushed. She and Neo had been dating for some time now, and Yang was glad it wouldn't have to be a secret much longer.

In the next train car, Weiss was having a bit of difficulty with the huge brute of a faunus and his equally huge chainsaw. His swings were often easily blocked or dodged, but she couldn't for the life of her land a vital hit. That's when he grabbed her by the face.

"Come here princess," he growled as he slammed her into the floor of the train car.

After her face made impact with the floor, she was thrown into the air. If it hadn't been for her aura protecting her, the chainsaw swing that followed would likely have cut her in half.

She crashed through the doors into the next car, the brute following her. Blake looked up from her perch on top of Roman's chest.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she muttered, kicking Roman in the head, rendering him unconscious.

She extended the whip of her sword and swung it around the brute's neck. She then ran towards him, and slid under his legs, pulling on the whip as hard as she could. The giant faunus fell down. Weiss charged in, and placed a rune between the brute and the floor. Another one was placed at a diagonal on the roof and wall of the together, they knocked him onto the upper rune, his momentum increased by the one on the floor. The giant was sent flying out the side of the car.

Ruby and the professor stood on the roof of the train. As the rest of the team clambered up with them, Ruby called out,

"Why aren't we stopping?"

"There's no brakes on this fucking train!" Blake yelled back at her.

Weiss quickly selected the ice element on her sword and made a shield around the five of them. Then the train crashed.

Dazed, Yang opened her eyes, and there was only one thought in her head. _Neo_. She clambered below deck of the train, and rushed back to where Neo had been. The car was at an angle, and the doors were broken.

Ripping the doors open, Yang entered the car to find Neo laying casually atop of some crates.

"I take it the train didn't have any brakes?" Neo's voice asked sarcastically.

"Very funny. I was making sure you were okay. I'll come back for you, but for now I have to help my team deal with the Grimm before they start to worry.

"Of good, leave me alone again," Neo said.

"I promise I'll be back," Yang said, giving Neo a quick kiss.

Outside it was chaos. Blake could see people running everywhere, screaming, and she could see Grimm crawling out of the train wreck. The team emerged behind her, and she heard Yang mutter,

"I guess today is the day humanity received a _Grimm _reminder."

"Really, Yang? Now is not the time for jokes!" Weiss scolded her.

Smoke filled the air, and visibility was very limited. The team spread out, each going after a different group of Grimm, but Blake knew inside that they couldn't possibly save everyone. A shadow passed over her, and Blake's first thought was "Oh fuck there's a Nevermore here" but then she saw that the shape was far too small.

A gust of wind blew all the smoke out of the air, and the figure was revealed. Looking up Blake saw what appeared to be a winged person. She'd never heard of a bird faunus before. At least not one that manifested in that way.

That's when the figure began to rain fire and lightning on the city. Blake's eyes widened, and she prepared to take the figure out, until she realized that each burst of fire or lightning hit a Grimm, and every Grimm hit was a Grimm roasted and killed.

"What in the hell is that thing?" Ruby yelled out.

"It looks like some sort of bird faunus, but I've never seen one with wings." Yang replied.

"How is it doing what it's doing is what I meant to ask," Ruby said.

"I don't know, and I don't really care either, 'cause anything that kills Grimm is a friend of mine!" Yang responded as she charged for the snake Grimm.

WIth the help of their mysterious winged ally, team RWBY was able to clear up the Grimm within the hour. Professor Oobleck was standing atop of a scorpion Grimm, sipping coffee from his thermos. The team regrouped, and searched the sky for their ally. And then they found her.

Blake watched as the winged girl descended slowly from the sky. She was very pretty, Blake noticed. The was tall and slender, yet rather, well curvy. Blake felt herself blushing slightly as she noticed the last part. The girl wore tight black jeans, thigh high black and red combat boots, and a white tanktop. Over all of this, she wore a long white and red trench coat. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that fell nearly to her waist. Along her wrists and hands ran what appeared to be blue wire that had circles on every joint and segment of her hands. She had piercing green-gray eyes and full lips.

She descended as though she were an angel sent from a Heaven that Blake didn't believe in. But she probably wouldn't have questioned it if this winged woman said she was one.

"My name is Alexandria," the angelic figure said, landing on a ruined car, "I was on my way to the docks when I heard a train sound. Worried, I hurried over here, only to find a mess of Grimm."

"Are you some kind of faunus?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I have been led to believe that I may be the last of my kind," she replied.

"How did you do that cool thing with the fire and lighting? You were all like boosh, and pow, and wooshoowashoo-boom and stuff!" Ruby asked excitedly.

Holding up her hands, Alexandria replied, "My wire gloves are connected to my brain and can generate any weapon that I so desire. I decided that fire and lightning would be an effective choice for both aesthetics and precision."

Blake finally spoke up again, "We have a few important White Fang members in our captivity aboard that train, and we could use some help getting to the police station with two unconscious people."

"Actually, it's not quite that simple, but we do need help getting Roman to the police," Yang butted in.

"What do you mean it's not that simple? What happened to Neo?" Weiss demanded.

"We'll talk about that once Roman's been turned in," Blake said, :"for now we just need to get to the police."

"Roman? As in Roman Torchwick? The asshole who's been arming the White Fang?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah. We tracked him down to a base in the failed district of the city. He crashed the train into this part of the city." Yang explained.

Police sirens sounded off in the distance.

"On second thought," Blake said, "we may not need the help getting him to the police."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you and Neo are dating?" Weiss demanded.

"Well, as I have been trying to explain to you, Neo didn't want to help Torchwick, but if she didn't he would have killed her family and levelled the entire district that they lived in!" Yang said defensively.

"I'm right here you guys, I can speak for myself, well not literally, but you know what I mean," Neo said to them telepathically.

"Goddamn that is weird!" Weiss said, shivering.

"It's as Yang was saying, I was held under threats to work with Roman. He still cannot be allowed to know, for if he manages to escape, he'll not only level my entire home district, but also Beacon. And yes, Yang and I have been dating for the past few months. No one could be allowed to know, just as a precaution," Neo explained.

After Roman had been taken by the police, team RWBY had returned to Beacon with Neo, and Weiss was not nearly as quick to trust her as the rest of the team was. This brought them to where they were now, with Weiss arguing with Yang about trusting Neo.

"This is not going as smoothly as we planned, is it love?" Neo said.

"No, it's not, because Weiss doesn't trust anyone," Yang said, glaring at Weiss.

"Fine, fine, whatever. We'll let the former criminal stay with us," Weiss said, leaving the room.

Blake smirked lightly to herself as she saw Weiss storm off angrily. It didn't take a genius to realize that Yang had won the argument.

Blake was still thinking about the winged girl, Alexandria. She couldn't take her mind off of her. Although they had only met less than a day ago, Blake could tell that she was developing a crush on the girl. And Blake was none too happy about it. Blake considered calling the her, as she had given them her phone number if they wanted to reach her.

Inhaling deeply, Blake took out her cell phone and typed in Alexandria's number. Rather than call her though, she felt much less nervous sending a text.

Hey, do you want to go get coffee tomorrow morning?

- Blake

Blake pressed send and immediately wished she'd said something different, but it was too late now. After a few anxious minutes, Blake received a response.

Sounds like fun, is 8:00 good?

-Alexandria

Blake quickly typed in a reply.

Yeah, 8:00 is good.

-Blake

Before long, Blake received a final reply.

Awesome, it's a date.

-Alexandria

The date part filled Blake with anxiety and hope, but she told herself that it was just an expression. But that didn't change the fact that she had a chance to meet her and just hang out with her. Of course, Blake wasn't even sure that Alexandria was interested in girls, but she could still hope.

Yang and Neo sat next to each other on the edge of Yang's bed. This was the first time in their relationship that they'd been able to be in the dorm while the rest of the team was there.

Yang smiled and Neo and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"I'm glad too," Neo replied, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Neo. I love you, and I was worried sick the whole time you were with that asshole Torchwick," Yang said.

"I was worried about you when I heard that you were pursuing Roman into the abandoned district," Neo responded, "he could have really hurt you back there."

"Well he didn't, and now you're here with me," Yang replied, grinning.

Neo leaned in and planted a kiss on Yang's lips. Yang pressed back, kissing the smaller girl deeply and passionately. Not breaking the kiss, Yang pulled Neo closer, holding her closer to her body. She could feel Neo's heartbeat bounding against her own.

The next day couldn't arrive fast enough for Blake. Ruby and Weiss would be off doing who knows what, so if anything were to happen, there wouldn't be any major annoyances for Alexandria. Of course, that was a big _**IF. **_Blake was far too excited and she knew it. But she just couldn't keep it in. When night finally did set in, Blake couldn't sleep. She was too excited for the following morning. As a result, she was wide awake.

Knowing she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, she quietly opened the window, and climbed up onto the roof of the building. Up there she gazed out at the stars, trying to think of anything except for the coming day. She tried to distract herself by looking out into the sky and finding the different constellations. She stared at the broken moon of Remnant. After hours of stargazing, she finally found her eyelids beginning to droop.

She climbed back into the dorm and then got back into her bed. Finally, she let sleep consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's this? Another new chapter? Yeah, I've been bored lately, and I don't want this to end up like my Bioshock fanfiction. Anyways, it's gonna get smutty here, and that sucks for you if you don't like that, because there's going to be important plot stuff.**

Neo woke up cradled in Yang's arms. She could tell that her partner was still asleep, and a quick scan of the room revealed that they were alone. Interesting. She rolled over in Yang's arms to face her girlfriend. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

Yang's eyes opened as she awoke, and the first thing she saw was Neo's pretty brown and pink eyes staring back at her. Yang grinned and kissed her neck.

"Good morning sunshine," Neo's voice chimed in her head.

"Good morning to you too," Yang replied, "where is everyone?"

"Not a clue," Neo replied, smirking, "But I don't expect them back all too soon."

"Oh, you're a naughty one aren't you," Yang said, a grin forming on her face.

:"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're implying," Neo replied, climbing on top of Yang.

Their lips crashed together, hungrily and passionately kissing each other, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Neo reached down and began to unbutton Yang's top, never parting their lips. Yang's top was quickly discarded, leaving her in a bra. Neo wasted no time removing said bra, exposing Yang's buxom breasts.

Yang reached up to Neo and quickly pulled off the smaller girl's overcoat and undershirt. Yang pulled her girlfriend's bra off quickly, and proceeded to kiss each of her exposed tits lovingly. Neo slid down Yang's curvy body, planting kisses all the way down until she reached her shorts. Easily and fluidly, the shorts were unbuttoned and removed, joining the pile of other clothing on the floor. Yang could hardly bear it anymore.

Neo pulled down Yang's panties, finally leaving the larger girl completely naked. Neo looked up at Yang with a naughty grin. She then kissed the edges of Yang's wet nether regions. Yang felt as though she was going to go crazy if Neo didn't stop teasing. Finally, Neo inserted two fingers into Yang's moist pussy. Jolts of pleasure raced up Yang's body. Neo placed her face down in between Yang's thighs and licked around the edges of her warm core. Neo's fingers pumped in and out of her, each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure into Yang. She felt herself nearing climax, but then Neo removed both of her fingers.

Instead, Neo was now licking inside of her, with her thumb massaging the edge of her vagina. Yang was dying of anticipation now. Finally, tongue not leaving Yang's core, Neo inserted three fingers into her. Yang finally felt relief as she reached climax, squirting onto Neo's tongue and fingers.

Neo leaned over and kissed Yang deeply, her tongue reaching into her girlfriend's mouth. That's when Yang reached up, and flipped Neo onto her back, Yang now the one on top. Neo smirked as her girlfriend stared down at her topless form. Yang leaned down and unbuttoned Neo's jeans, which were then thrown onto the floor, leaving her wearing nothing other than her white panties.

"You really do go all out with this whole ice cream thing, don't you?" Yang said jokingly.

"Don't kill the mood," Neo responded, not amused.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Yang muttered, tossing aside Neo's soaked underpants.

Yang then placed her face down in between Neo's thighs and began to kiss and lick around her dripping core. Neo could feel every stroke and lap, and it was driving her insane. Yang inserted one finger, then two, licking and moving her jaw the entire time. Each pump caused Neo's sensitive nether regions to send pleasure throughout her body. Her eyes were rolling back in her head as she felt Yang inside of her. Yang worked much faster than Neo did in this regard, so it wasn't long before Neo was given relief and squirted all over Yang's face.

"I suppose we're going to have to wash these," Yang said, using a sheet to wipe off her face.

Again the girls locked lips, both of them naked. They stayed that way for a little while before Yang finally spoke up

"You wanna go get some breakfast? Despite my recent meal, I'm rather hungry."

Neo giggled and replied, "Yeah, I'm famished."

The two girls got dressed and left the room to go find a breakfast restaurant.

Alexandria pulled on her jeans and boots in front of the mirror. She then slid on her white tank top. She decided to leave the trench coat behind. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her wings weren't visible. It was nice that they could fold so easily into her back. She just had to make sure she didn't sleep on her back.

Dressed, she was ready for her coffee date with the cute cat girl. Her name was Blake, she recalled. She saw the way that she had been gazing at her. Behind that calm and collected facade, Alexandria knew that the girl was staring at her, taking in her form. And she was fine with that. She had no preference in gender, and really only cared that Blake wasn't an asshole. Regardless, she headed out the door to go meet Blake at the coffee shop down the street.

Blake dressed in a hurry. Neo and Yang were still asleep in the other room, and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She was tired, and actually needed the coffee, as she had been up very late due to anticipation for the coffee date. She wore her usual outfit, little black bow hiding her ears. She decided that she was ready for her 'date' and left the dorm.

When she got to the coffee shop, Alexandria was already there, waiting for her.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, I got held up at my dorm," Blake explained, embarrassed.

"It's fine, I just got here a few minutes ago. I ordered you a coffee….with extra milk," Alexandria replied, smirking at the last part.

"That's racist," Blake said, grinning, "...But thank you."

Alexandria made small talk with Blake, and was beginning to like the girl. They seemed to have a lot in common, and it helped that Blake was attractive. Before she knew it, several hours and several cups of coffee had passed. It was nearly noon now, and she needed to be going. She didn't want to go, as she was enjoying her time with Blake, but she had things to do, and soon.

"Hey, I have to go, but I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe go see a movie sometime?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Blake replied, her collected poker face breaking momentarily, showing off just a ray happiness.

"I'll text you, okay?," Alexandria said, walking out the door of the cafe.

"Okay, talk to you then!" Blake said to her.

On the walk home, Alexandria was lost in her thoughts. She was looking forward to her next meeting with Blake, and was wondering what kind of movie would be best. A horror movie could end up with one of them holding the other, thought that could end up awkwardly. A romance movie could also go well, but also had the unfortunate possibility of being awkward. Oh well, she'd burn that bridge when she came to it. Her philosophy was to always live in the moment, and never over think things like relationships, because it was impossible to know if you didn't at least try first.

Blake was very happy at the events that had transpired today. As she walked to her dorm, she mused about Alexandria. The bird girl was very pleasant to be around, and Blake was very much looking forward to a movie date. Who knew, maybe she could get Alexandria to fall for her. Only time would tell.


End file.
